


caffeine and numbers

by SekiMeikai



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, six sentence stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiMeikai/pseuds/SekiMeikai
Summary: Prompt: "Nero + Iron Works + Late night Talks = go!"
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988545
Kudos: 1





	caffeine and numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Anony sent me this fun little prompt

“Really, Nero? You abandon me for caffeine and numbers? Truly my heart shall never recover from this slight,” N’ero leaned sleepyily against her mate’s back and nuzzled into his neck.

The inventor didn’t look up from his calculations, knowing that if he didn’t write his burst of inspiration down that he would not remember it come the morning. Nero huffed quietly but not unkindly, “You did not have to get out of bed on my account, my dear.”

N’ero hummed into his neck, “Maybe not, but I do so anyway.”


End file.
